christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
In the Midst of Lions
In the Midst of Lions (ITMOL) was a deathcore band that originated out of St. Louis, Missouri in the United States. The band was created in 2009 by Vocalist Matt Janssen, Lead Guitarist Ryan McAllister, Rhythm Guitarist Lance Bettis, Bassist Louis Probst, and Drummer Alex Livingston. The band was signed with Strike First Records and later Facedown Records and released three studio albums and a demo. History In the Midst of Lions began out of St. Louis, Missouri."In the Midst of Lions". Allmusic. Retrieved on October 1, 2019. The band began in 2009 with the lineup of Vocalist Matt Janssen, Lead Guitarist Ryan McAllister, Rhythm Guitarist Lance Bettis, Bassist Louis Probst, and Drummer Alex Livingston. However, Bettis and Probst departed from the band soon after formation, leading them to be replaced by Sam Penner and Jake Mitchell respectively. That year, the band signed with Strike First Records and released their debut album, Out of Darkness."Strike First Recs signs In The Midst Of Lions". Lambgoat. April 23, 2009. Retrieved on October 1, 2019.W, Chris (June 22, 2009). "Album Review : In the Midst of Lions - Out of Darkness". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 1, 2019. By the end of the year, it was announced the band would go on two tours with bands such as Beneath the Sky, We Were Gentlemen, Hands, The Crimson Armada, and Sleep Serapis Sleep."Beneath the Sky, We Were Gentlemen, Hands tour". Lambgoat. October 15, 2009. Retrieved on October 1, 2019."In the Midst of Lions, Crimson Armada tour". Lambgoat. November 28, 2009. Retrieved on October 1, 2019. In the Midst of Lions would then graduate from Strike First and sign with Facedown Records."Facedown Records Signs In The Midst Of Lions". Lambgoat. January 6, 2010. Retrieved on October 1, 2019. The band would then release their sophomore album, The Heart of Man, through their new label. The band would then embark on the Scream the Prayer Tour's third annual tour."Scream the Prayer III dates". Lambgoat. May 1, 2010. Retrieved on October 1, 2019. The band would then record their third album, Shadows, in 2011, and release it through Facedown. However, following the album's release, the band announced they would be disbanding, leaving a statement on their Facebook page; The band reunited in 2017 to perform a single show at Facedown Fest 2017, celebrating the label's 20 year anniversary."Facedown Fest 2017 announced". Lambgoat. January 24, 2017. Retrieved on October 1, 2019.Beard, Mason (January 24, 2017). "Facedown Records Announces Facedown Fest 2017 Lineup". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 1, 2019. Members Last Known Lineup * Matt Janssen - Vocals (2009-2012, 2017) * Ryan McAllister - Lead Guitars (2009-2012, 2017) * Samuel "Sam" Penner - Rhythm Guitars (2009-2012, 2017) * Jake Mitchell - Bass (2009-2012, 2017) * Alex Livingston - Drums (2009-2012, 2017) Former * Lance Bettis - Rhythm Guitars (2009) * Louis Probst - Bass (2009) Discography Studio albums * Out of Darkness (2009) * The Heart of Man (2010) * Shadows (2011) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Deathcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Facedown Records Bands Category:Strike First Records Bands Category:United States Bands